


In Your Arms

by arentyus



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, My OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arentyus/pseuds/arentyus
Summary: Tang Yi took advantage and took a little longer at that moment, perhaps because he hadn't felt that way in a long time.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 18





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the second episode, but I couldn't go on without writing something, good reading.

I didn't know for sure an answer to the questions that filled my mind, the whole situation already brought a mix of emotions for me and for the other as well.

But maybe I was the only one feeling safe, it was strange, it had been too long since I felt that way, but being in a kind of embrace with Zhao, made me feel that way.

Maybe it was his heat, maybe it was the perfume that left me lost in my thoughts, making me close my eyes and enjoy more of the characteristic smell.

Maybe it was just him, because he was someone I admired and all this time I wanted to keep around beyond my plans, maybe he was a little different and maybe I wasn't the only one feeling it.

And maybe, later on, I wanted to feel more of that sensation that made my chest explode and burn in a good way.


End file.
